In Your Eyes
In Your Eyes by Peter Gabriel is featured in Girls (and Boys) on Film, the fifteenth episode of Season Four. It is sung by Will with the New Directions singing back-up. As Emma is curled up in a bed at her sister's house, the song begins with Will getting out of his car singing. He treads through the snow with New Directions in tow, singing back-up. Emma hears his voice and is in disbelief. She then gets up and opens her window, revealing Will holding up the boombox in a re-creation of the iconic scene from Say Anything. Emma smiles and laughs, lightening up. At the end of the song, Emma asks if he is crazy, to which he replies that he is crazy in love with her. He begs her to come down and he promises that he will love her and never let her go. He smiles delightfully and awkwardly tells New Directions to head off. Lyrics Will with New Directions harmonizing: Love I get so lost, sometimes Days pass and this emptiness fills my heart When I want to run away I drive off in my car But whichever way I go I come back to the place you are All my instincts, they return And the grand facade, so soon will burn Without a noise, without my pride I reach out from the inside New Directions (Will): In your eyes (In your eyes) In your eyes (The light the heat) In your eyes (I am complete) In your eyes (I see the doorway) In your eyes (to a thousand churches) In your eyes (The resolution) In your eyes (of all my fruitless searches) In your eyes (Oh, I see the light and the heat) In your eyes, the light the heat (Oh, I want to be that complete) In your eyes, the light the heat Will: I want to touch the light The heat I see in your eyes Will with New Directions harmonizing: Love, I don't like to see so much pain So much wasted and this moment keeps slipping away I get so tired of working so hard for our survival I look to the time with you to keep me awake and alive And all my instincts, they return And the grand facade, so soon will burn Without a noise, without my pride I reach out from the inside In your eyes New Directions: Your eyes (Unique: Ooh!) Your eyes (Unique: Ooh!) In your eyes (Unique: Ooh!) Will with New Directions: In your eyes (Unique: Ooh!) Will with New Directions (New Directions): In your eyes (Your eyes) The light the heat (Your eyes) I am complete (In your eyes) I see the doorway (In your eyes) to a thousand churches. (Your eyes) The resolution (Your eyes) of all the fruitless searches (In your eyes) Unique: Oohh! Will (New Directions): (In your eyes) Oh, I see the light and the heat (In your eyes) Oh, (In your eyes) I want to be that complete (In your eyes) I want to touch the light, (In your eyes) The heat I see Will with New Directions: In your eyes (Unique: Yeah!) Will (Unique): In your eyes (Oh woah, oh woah) In your eyes (Oh la) In your eyes (Ooh la oh) Will: In your eyes Trivia *This is the only Will solo in Season Four. Gallery BDgo33 CAAAGUGV.jpg-large.jpg Captura de pantalla 2013-02-14 a la(s) 22.58.20.png What song girls and boys on film blaine will nd kitty joe uniqueryder jake.gif Inyoureyes wemma.png 62394 10151492799982044 1961592015 n.jpg tumblr_n5fa0gQNwk1ra5gbxo4_250.gif tumblr_n5fa0gQNwk1ra5gbxo1_250.gif tumblr_n5fa0gQNwk1ra5gbxo2_250.gif tumblr_n5fa0gQNwk1ra5gbxo3_250.gif tumblr_n5fa0gQNwk1ra5gbxo5_r1_250.gif tumblr_n5fa0gQNwk1ra5gbxo6_r1_250.gif tumblr_n5fa0gQNwk1ra5gbxo7_r1_250.gif tumblr_n5fa0gQNwk1ra5gbxo8_r1_250.gif inyoureyes.gif Videos Navigational Category:Glee Songs Category:Season Four Songs Category:Songs sung by Unique Adams Category:Songs sung by Will Schuester Category:Songs sung by New Directions Category:Glee: The Music, The Complete Season Four